Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for supplying printing plates to plate cylinders of printing presses.
A device for supplying printing plates to plate cylinders of printing presses has been heretofore known from European patent publication EP 0 567 754 A1, in which a roller is provided for guiding the printing plate and a suction cup for holding the printing plate end. This device can only take on one plate-changing position, and printing plates can be supplied to only one plate cylinder.
While the aforementioned device is quite suitable and well tested, it has so far not been possible with a plate feeder of that type to allow for a plurality of positions such that the plates may be supplied to more than just a single cylinder.